metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tallon Overworld
The Tallon Overworld (タローンオーバーワールド Tarōn Ōbāwārudo) is the area where Samus lands on planet Tallon IV after leaving the Space Pirate frigate Orpheon during the events of Metroid Prime. The area can be considered the central area, given that it links to every area on Tallon IV except for the Phendrana Drifts. In its eastern half is also the crash site of the Orpheon; in its western half, the Artifact Temple not too far from the landing site. Geography The Tallon Overworld is a wet, verdant region, home to a wide variety of flora and fauna. Its lush terrain is drenched by constant rainfall, and has numerous waterfalls and lakes. The Tallon Overworld has many large, open areas, and has several elevators connecting to every other region on Tallon IV, save for Phendrana Drifts, which can (ironically) only be accessed via the Magmoor Caverns. After the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]]'s reactor went critical, it fell out of Tallon IV's orbit and crashed into Tallon Overworld. Shortly afterward, Samus landed at a Landing Site nearby it in her Gunship, after an attempt at pursuing her reborn foe Ridley failed so she could conduct ground recon. Tallon Overworld also is the location of the Artifact Temple, which seals off the entrance to the Impact Crater. After Samus unlocks this seal, she fights and defeats Meta Ridley, then enters the Impact Crater. Areas and Main Rooms The Tallon Overworld can be divided into four areas: North Area The main area in the region. It contains also the Transport to Chozo Ruins West and its accesses. It is in this area where Samus finds the Space Jump Boots. Main Rooms *Landing Site *Tallon Canyon *Root Cave ]] Artifact Temple This small area overlooks the Impact Crater and contains the Artifact Temple. Main Rooms *Artifact Temple Crashed Frigate ''Orpheon (East Area) The Frigate Orpheon crash-landed here, and its remains are flooded with water. This area can only be fully explored with the Gravity Suit and links the north and south areas of the overworld. It is heavily water-themed. Main Rooms *Frigate Crash Site *Reactor Core South Area After exploring the Frigate Orpheon, Samus reaches the South Area of the Tallon Overworld. Samus finds the X-Ray Visor here. This area is also notable for containing one of the game's two elevators to the Phazon Mines. Main Rooms *Great Tree Hall *Life Grove Power Ups *Space Jump Boots *X-Ray Visor *9 Missile Expansions *2 Energy Tanks *Artifact of Truth *Artifact of Chozo Enemies *Aqua Drone *Aqua Pirate *Aqua Reaper *Aqua Sac *Auto Defense Turret *Beetle *Bird *Blastcap *Bloodflower *Burrower *Butterflies *Chozo Ghost *Fish *Flying Pirate *Geemer *Glowing spidervine (harmless) *Great Tree *Guide Stem (harmless) *Jelzap *Lichen (harmless) *Meta Ridley *Reaper Vine *Red Starburst (harmless) *Sap Sac *Saturnine (harmless) *Scatter Bombu *Seedling *Space Pirate *Stone Creeper *Tallon Crab *Tallon Fern (harmless) *Tangle Weed *Triclops *Venom Weed *War Wasp *Zoomer Trivia *Before Samus has acquired the Spider Ball upgrade, the music featured in this area is an arrangement of the original Brinstar theme from the first game, Metroid. Afterwards, it is permanently replaced with another music track. *Several of the invisible platforms in this area can be seen without the X-Ray Visor; if the platform is exposed to rain, a vigilant player can see the rain splashing against what appears to be nothing. Gallery File:Samus Hunter Class Gunship Tallon Overworld Landing Site Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus lands in the Tallon Overworld. File:Landing_site_overworld_dolphin_hd.png|The Landing Site. File:Frigate Crash Site.png|Samus sees two Flying Pirates in the Tallon Overworld. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_5.png|Artifact Temple Image:Artifact_Temple.jpg|Artifact Temple concept art File:NPC!_MP_Screen_16.png|Tallon Ferns in the rain. File:Chozo Ghosts in Life Grove.png|Chozo Ghosts in the Life Grove. Tallon Canyon Birds.jpg|Birds above Tallon Canyon. ru:Поверхность Таллона Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Jungle areas Category:Overworlds